


I'll Never Let You Down

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Evan Buckley loves his sister more than anything, he remembers her first wedding day better than he'd care to admit. He knows Chimney is different, but it doesn't stop him from letting the other man know that he won't be making the same mistakes he did last time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Madney One-Shots, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	I'll Never Let You Down

Buck isn’t quite sure he’s ready to do this – she’s his big sister and she means the absolute world to him and he knows, he knows more than anything that Chimney is a good man. He worships the ground his sister walks on, he loves her in the way he knows Maddie deserves to be loved. But still, he remembers her first wedding, he remembers begging her not to do it. He remembers how Doug pulled him aside afterward, tactically threatening him to stay away from him and Maddie because she was his now. It was the first warning sign he had no choice but to ignore because she had made her choice the moment that ring slid onto her finger. She had chosen Doug, over him, and even nearly thirteen years later, he felt the pain.

Still, he takes a deep breath as he adjusts his tie, taking one last look in the mirror before he makes his way over to his future brother-in-law, a tight smile on his face, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you just yet.” He half-jokes, but he’s happy for the man to know that, even if he is his friend, his non-blood related family, he’d kill for his sister if he ever hurt her.

“Is this the brotherly talk Maddie warned me was coming?” The man is nervous, Buck can tell by the way he keeps pulling down on his suit jacket, brushing it off as he takes a deep breath. It’s a drastic difference from the cocky man Buck had once eyed carefully across the room. He had only been eighteen when his sister had gotten married the first time, travelling down from college to beg her to run away with him, only to be shot down.

“Look, I’ve done this before.” He’s never tactful, but he can’t help the guilt when he sees the way Chimney flinches ever so slightly, both of them knowing how that marriage ended and what hell the woman they both love went through. “I don’t know how much Maddie has told you about that day but I hated him from the moment I met him, and I know you’re different. I know you would never hurt her, not in that way but I’m her brother. And I love her. And I failed her before and I know she doesn’t see it that way but I can’t help but wonder how different her life could have been if I’d just dragged her as far away from that stupid church as I could.” He knows it wouldn’t have been any different because she was Maddie Buckley and she would have found a way to marry Doug whether her family wanted her to or not. She had been determined to break free and as far as she could see, he was the one way.

“I just need you to know that I’ll always be there for her, I won’t make the same mistakes and I’ll never let her or Amelia down, do you understand?” Chimney quickly nods his head and holds out his hand to shake Buck’s, knowing the serious connotations of exactly why his friend, his colleague, his _brother_ was standing in front of him practically begging him not to hurt his sister. He could see the pain in his eyes, hear the way his voice cracked ever so slightly as he was trying so hard to stay strong. Maddie had told him everything about what had gone down on her wedding day, how Buck had left before the end of the reception. It was one of the main reasons why they had gotten him so involved in their special day, why it was a no brainer that he walk Maddie down the aisle.

“I have no intentions of hurting her or Amelia and I have every intention in making sure you’re never pushed out. You’re family, Buckaroo. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go wait for your very gorgeous sister to finally become a Han.” Both of them wrap their arms tightly around the other, only pulling apart when they hear the very familiar (and loud) voice of a toddler heading their way, “Daddy!! Uncle Buck!!” Tiny arms wrap around both their legs as they laugh, any awkwardness of their previous conversation forgotten when they both look down at the three-year-old. Her hair is braided, her long hair settling just above the back of her knees (Maddie refuses to cut it, even though it can be a bit of a nightmare sometimes), “Look!” She lets go of them only to twirl around, showing off her pink dress.

“You look so beautiful, Mia.” Buck grins down at her, noting the tears in Chimney’s eyes when he looks at his daughter. About to agree when, “Amelia Joy Han!” Echoes through the corridor and for a moment, he just looks at the man who is about to marry his sister, relieved when he sees nothing but pure love (he knew that already but everything about this day is so different from what it had been before, he worries too much).

He also notes that, unlike thirteen years previously, her smile reaches her eyes the moment she looks at Chimney. She doesn’t flinch when he reaches out to touch her, she’s glowing in every way possible that a bride should be on the day of her wedding, which suddenly reminds him, “Hey, you’re not supposed to see the bride!”

Maddie scoffs, “Oh please, he spent the night in my bed, that ship has long since sailed.” She’s smirking and he feels a little sick, especially when Chimney leans in for a kiss. Luckily, Maddie pulls back quickly, “I just had my make-up done, plenty of time for that tonight. Now, come on, baby girl, you have got the very big job of making sure all these pretty flowers get thrown everywhere, remember?” She reaches out her hand for the little girl to take, and then looks at her brother, “You can hurry up too, I can’t walk down the aisle if you’re not there.”

“Yeah, yeah, right behind you.” He rolls his eyes, watching the two walk away before he looks once more at Chimney. He knows, just in the way he’s watching his sister walk away (totally gross, he notes, putting that aside to tease the man on another day), that he never has to worry about him hurting her.

“See you on the other side, Chim. Don’t mess up your vows!”


End file.
